


maybe the night

by wenjunhei (tsondoku)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsondoku/pseuds/wenjunhei
Summary: Junhui had never been more certain, he will love Minghao until he's old.





	maybe the night

The way Junhui sings to Minghao had always been a memory he can't seem to forget.

The way Junhui slowly caresses Minghao's cheek, as the lyrics of his favorite song tumble out of his lips softly.

_"I have never been more certain, I will love you 'til we're old,"_

Jun would sing, peppering Minghao with small kisses on his face right after. 

And Minghao always—with no doubt—gives out a small giggle before pulling Jun for a kiss.

It had become a habit of Junhui's to sing for Minghao just before he sleeps. It was a habit Jun can never erase, even after 8 years.

Even after 8 years.

Junhui will never stop singing Maybe The Night, more specifically Minghao's favorite line, to his lover right before he sleeps.

Even after 8 years.

Mainly because the lyrics held the truth.

 _"I will love you 'til we're old…"_ Jun sang before Minghao, caressing the hard and cold marble.

He stares at the marble that had the words he despised seeing.

**_Minghao Xu  
November 7, 1997 — June 16, 2019_ **

A bitter smile finds its way to Jun's lips.

"It's been 8 years, Hao," He says. "It's been 8 years since you—since you were gone."

Jun went silent for a while, not knowing what to say next or not knowing what to do. His throat feels dry and like something got caught up in it. The eyes that had seen too much felt like it was burning.

"It's been a long time, but I'm still certain I will always love you, Minghao."

The lyrics held the truth.

Jun had never been more certain that he will love Minghao until he's old.

Even if he has to grow old by himself.


End file.
